1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool storage magazine for a machine tool with an automatic tool change apparatus, and, more particularly, to an improved pivotal support for each tool socket stored in the tool storage magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been provided a tool storage magazine for a machine tool capable of exchanging tools between a spindle and the tool storage magazine, wherein a rotary magazine plate is driven by index drive means, a plurality of tool sockets are equi-spacedly arranged and pivotally supported on the rotary magazine plate in the circumferential direction thereof, and a required tool socket is pivoted into a horizontal plane for an automatic tool change operation when indexed to a tool change position. In this conventional tool storage magazine, the pivotal support for each tool socket is effected by two support pins, one being fitted into a bore formed at one side of a holding block and the other being fitted into a bore formed at the opposite side of another adjacent holding block.
In order to arrange a plurality of tool sockets circumferentially on the magazine plate in equi-spaced relationship, the bores for the support pins have to be formed on the holding block with the axes thereof being intersected with each other at a predetermined angle. However, it is quite troublesome and difficult to make such intersected bores on each holding block with sufficient accuracy. If there is any machining error in making such intersected bores, the tool socket cannot be precisely supported.